A Time To Love
by Love4everalways
Summary: This is my first One Tree Hill Fan fiction. It is about Naley, Jeyton and Brucas going on a holiday. Bad summary better story. Please read and review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-**

Nathan and Haley are Married. Brooke and Lucas are together. Jake and Peyton are together.

This is a happier season 2 (my version)

Keith and Karen, and Lydia and Jimmy are together.

Jake has full custody of Jenny and Nicki doesn't see her.

Lucas never cheated on Brooke with Peyton.

Nathan and Haley live with Deb at the Scott house

Peyton and Jake live together with jenny at Peyton's house. (Peyton's dad is away all the time on jobs)

Brooke lives in her apartment by herself.

Luke lives with Keith and Karen.

Chris Keller doesn't exist even though he hilarious.

Also no Anna and Felix.

**Chapter 1- Group Holiday**

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT" Haley yelled sounding pissed off.

"Coming Hales" he yelled back.

Nathan walked up the stairs to find a grumpy Haley sitting on the bed, arms crossed looking like she could kill someone.

"Hales what's wrong?" he said sitting down wrapping his arm around her shoulder, He was totally shocked when she jumped up and screamed,

"Brooke invited me, you, Lucas, Jake and Peyton to Log cabin in Byron City, have you ever heard of that place" she asked.

"No" he said.

Before he could even finish she started babbling.

"It is AMAZING Nathan it has some of the most beautiful views in America, it has spas, free wifi and 4 amazing bedrooms so one for each of us couples and a spare. Oh my god i need to go shopping. I need new bikinis."

"Haley babe calm down, we can go shopping this afternoon, what time we leaving tomorrow? And how long we staying there for?" Nathan asked wondering what had got into Haley.

"I am just so excited! We are all meeting up at Brooke's an leaving from there at 9, we staying there for a week!" she exclaimed.

"A week! How can we afford that? I mean this place sounds pretty expensive, and we hardly have any money Hales" he explained.

"Brooke's dad is paying for it all" she smiled.

"Ok well lets take you shopping later" he said.

"Why later? Can't we go now" Haley begged, with her big brown doey eyes which she knew Nathan couldn't say no too.

"Haley...Okay fine, lets go" he said giving in as she begged more. "God i am whipped" he mumbled to himself.

"Yay!" she screamed not even hearing what Nathan mumbled.

After walking around for 2 hours, Haley finally decided they could go home, much to Nathans satisfaction.

"Jake we are up this river cabin thing in Byron City, with Hales, Nate, Brooke and Luke" Peyton yelled out to Jake after getting off the phone to an excited Brooke, and Jake's parents.

"Ok sounds fun and expensive" Jake yelled back.

"Brooke's dad is paying for it all some sort of early birthday present of something" Peyton explained as Jake came sat next to her.

"Of course, oh and who going to look after Jenny?" Jake asked.

"Your parents i just got of the phone to them" she said.

"Luke, Luke, Luke" Brooke said.

"What pretty girl? Luke asked.

"I just got off the phone with Peyton, she and Jake are in, and i also spoke to Hales earlier and her and Nate are in as well" she spoke excitedly hugging Luke.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" she said.

"Yeah pretty girl, the best!" Luke said.

Next morning it was 9 o'clock and everyone was at Brooke's putting their stuff in her car.

"Ok that's it, let's go!" Luke said.

"Yay!" Brooke and Haley screamed.

"Who's driving?" Peyton asked, as Brooke and Haley got into the car

"I will for a couple of hours" Jake said as Nathan jumped into the car next to Haley and Luke in the back next to Brooke, so Peyton sat in the front.

During the 8 hour drive they all swapped drivers every couple of hours.

8 hours later they arrived at the cabin.

"Ok there are 4 rooms, all with queen beds, three have amazing views and ensuites so we will use them rooms" Brooke explained.

"They all settled into their rooms and then all sat in the lounge room thinking about what they could do.

"Well we could go down the lake for walk" Haley suggested.

"Boring" Brooke groaned.

"Well it's nearly 7 o'clock so let's have something to eat" Jake said.

"Perfect" Nathan said.

After dinner which consisted of bits and pieces of anything they could find. Luke and Brooke sat on the couch and watched a movie, while Nathan and Haley went and had a spa. And Jake and Peyton went to go call Jake's parents and check on Jenny.

Nathan and Haley just sat in the spa, enjoying each other's company when Nathan broke the silence.

"I love you Haley, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah i know baby, I love you too" Haley said

" Good cause there is something I want to talk to you about" he said.

"What babe? You can tell me anything" she said.

"I got told before the school holidays by Whitey that there is a big chance that I will get called up soon by Duke which means, I will leave to go there at the end of next semester. And you want to go to Stanford right, they are a long way apart so I have asked whitey to wait till I get an offer then to call Stanford and ask if I can go there, but if Stanford knock me back, the I have Duke to fall back on" he finished.

"Nathan, don't give up your dream school and your dream for me" Haley said rubbing Nathan's cheek softly with her thumb.

"Your my dream girl, so your part of my dream Hales and I not going to give up on us and our marriage" he said holding her hand.

"Are you sure babe?" she asked him.

"Yes honey, I love you more than words and actions can show" h said hugging her.

"I love you more than anything" she said giving him a passionate kiss pouring all her love into it

They sat in there for another half an hour or so before getting out and joining Brooke and Luke in the lounge to watch another movie. And not long after Peyton and Jake joined them as well.

As they all dozed off the girls mostly, he boys woke each other up and carried the girls upstairs to bed.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews below **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 I am so sorry for the long wait but I have been so side tracked and completely forgot about this story but I have chapter 2 written out in a book so i'll type this one up then I will start on chapter 3 as soon as possible I hope.**

**Here you go :)**

The next morning as Haley started to stir, Nathan started kissing her neck softly,

"Mmm morning sexy" Haley said drawing patterns on his back with her fingers.

"Morning hot stuff" he mumbled as he gave her a tender kiss.

After a heated make out session they had a long, long shower and joined the others for breakfast on the balcony.

"What took you guys so long?" Brooke asked knowing exactly why they took so long.

"Come on, by the looks on their faces, we know exactly what took them so long" Peyton said.

"Lalalala, guys please stop that is my brother and best friend you are talking about!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, I know it's hard but you have to get use to the fact I am nailing your best friend very frequently." Nathan laughed.

"NATHAN!" haley shrieked, as her cheeks instantly went red.

"very frequently?" Jake asked.

"Well I am pretty good in bed, she can't resist me" Nathan gloated.

"Agreed" the three girls said.

"I can't get it through my head that you have slept with all of these girls" Luke said pointing to Nathan.

"Luke!" Haley shrieked.

"Wait Brooke has slept with Nate?'" Jake asked confused.

"Sex tape" Peyton said looking at Jake, "Don't ask" she finished when he gave her a pointed look.

"Come on, someone please tell me" Jake begged.

"When Nathan and Peyton were on one of their break ups, Brooke was lonely and Nathan was bored so they made a sex tape and it was revealed at a school party at Nathan's house. Peyton punched Brooke in the face" Haley explained.

"and haley was so pissed" Nathan said looking ashamed.

"Woah you punched Brooke" Jake said looking at Peyton.

"Yep, it hurt" said Brooke laughing.

"Anyway" Nathan said feeling uncomfortable wanting to change the subject as the person he was then isn't someone he is proud of.

'What we doing today" Haley asked realising Nathan's uncomfortableness, and knowing that he wasn't the same guy anymore. Nathan just gave her a faint smile and squeezed her hand.

"Thought we could go hiking" Brooke said.

"Sounds great Brooke" Lucas said.

"yeah great idea" Haley said agreeing with Luke.

"Ok well lets finish our breakfast, then get ready to go" Brooke said.

"Okay" everyone agreed.

After finishing breakfast they all went and got changed mostly into sports gear and grabbed water then they were on there way.

"Uh Brooke look how big that hill is" Peyton said looking at the hill in front of them.

"Shit, uh we could just turn back and go the other way" Brooke said.

"Oh come on girls, we can do it just jump on the boys backs" Haley said running up and jumping on Nate's back.

"Hales what are you doing?' Nathan asked.

"I cant make it up this hill Nate, I am unfit and this is good for you basketball practice" Haley answered as Brooke and Peyton jumped on Luke and Jake's backs.

The girls were having a ball pushing the boys harder and harder to get up the hill with them on their backs.

"Come on Whitey would be furious seeing you this weak" Brooke said to Luke.

"Giddy up horsey" Peyton said wacking Jake's back.

"Come on Nate, you can do it baby" Haley said encouraging him as they made it up to the top of the hill.

The boys nearly drank all the water that they brang.

"Well done boys!" Haley said giving Nathan a quick kiss.

"Thanks baby, but your light as a feather" he said picking her up and spinning her around.

"Nathan Scott put me down right now your all sweaty" Haley whined.

"Sorry Hales" he said rubbing her head all in his sweat.

"Your going to pay for that jackass" She yelled chasing him down the hill, when they were half way down the hill when she was close enough she jumped onto his back, which made them fall and tumble down the hill.

"Ouch Haley, you could of killed us" Nathan groaned, as they lay down on top of each other at the bottom of the hill as the rest of the group were still on the top of the hill bending over in laughter.

"Sorry" Haley laughed.

"Oii this isn't funny, I could of been seriously injured" Nathan said as he stood up and looked at the others on top of the hill.

"It kind of is" Luke said as him and the others started to walk down the hill.

"It is now" Nathan said running up the hill and grabbing hold of Lucas pulling him down the hill, making the tumble.

"Wish I never met you" Lucas joked punching Nathan in the arm as they stood up.

"Love you too" Nathan said blowing him a kiss.

"You guys want to kiss and cuddle later, and finish our hike?" Jake joked.

"Shut up dude" Luke said hitting him lightly.

"Boys can you stop, and can we go home, I am so tired" Brooke complained.

"Brooke really, we walked up one hill?" Jake said.

"No you guys did" Peyton exclaimed.

"Fine, let's go" Jake said as Peyton jumped on his back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They got back to the cabin within 10 minutes and all went and did their own thing. Brooke and Luke went into the Spa. Jake and Peyton went for a walk ND Nathan and Haley went for a swim in the pool.

"Oh my god, can you guys get a room please" Haley whined while covering her eyes at the sight of Lucas and Brooke making out pretty full on.

"Well you and Nathan should swim in the pool another time" Brooke said.

"No why don't you guys just keep it PG for once" Haley said splashing water into the spa.

"Hales that's cold" Luke whinged.

"Grow some balls man" Nathan said.

"I have two perfectly fine ones right here, you want to look?" Luke asked pretending to pull his pants down.

"Alright Luke we get it!" Nathan said covering his eyes.

"Yeh please Luke, I'm like your little sister I really don't need to see what's down there" Haley said covering her eyes.

"Well doesn't bother me, I have seen it all before" Brooke giggled kissing Luke.

"Brooke EWW" Haley whined.

"Hales, you can uncover your eyes I'm not going to do it" Luke said.

"For some reason I don't trust you" Haley exclaimed.

"Hales it's okay, he's not going to do it" Nathan assured her grabbing hold of her hands off her face.

"I Love you" Haley said kissing him, trying to annoy Brooke and Luke.

"I love you too baby" Nathan said kissing her again, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"And you say we need to get a room" Brooke said, while Lucas covered his eyes.

"Go Brooke yourself" Haley laughed.

"Okay you took that too far" Brooke said grumpily.

A couple of hours later they were all worn out and in bed. Haley was lying like she did every night, in Nathan's arms resting her head on his muscly chest.

"It's been great being here just spending time with you and the others, Nothing to worry about, just peace and quiet with good company" she said.

"Agreed" Nathan said looking down at Haley placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "God I love you" he finished.

"Good, cause I love you too" she said kissing him.

**Let me know if you are liking this story so far :)**

**-Georgia xxx**


End file.
